


We Are the New Americana, Baby!

by mAadMax



Series: Welcome to the Badlands [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Harrington, Gay Billy Hargrove, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Oral sex in a car, Rich Stupid Boys, mention of drugs, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: Modern AU where Steve and Billy are rich boys and attend a boarding school. Growing up having everything they wanted, they don’t care about shit. They just want to cause mayhem, get high and fuck each other.





	We Are the New Americana, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic of the "Welcome to Badlands" series. This one is very loosely based on the lyrics of New Americana. It's a stand alone fic, you don't need to read the first fic to understand this one.
> 
> I may write a follow up to this 'cause I love the idea of them being reckless rich teenagers...
> 
> Again: sorry for any mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy!

The wind was blowing on their hair as they drove down the desert road, the radio so loud that they could feel the vibrations running through their bodies. Billy’s red Jaguar roared as he pressed harder on the car’s pedal, the speedometer rising. 

They had just ditched their classes at Dalton Academy, one of the most prestigious and expensive boarding schools just outside Hawkins. Only the richest boys of the state, mostly son’s of politicians or important businessman went to Dalton.

Steve, son of a congressman from Chicago, studied his whole life there. He knew everyone who worked and attended the school. Until he hit high school, he only had A’s and B’s on his grade. First year of high school was where everything went sour. His parents had gotten a divorce, after his mother decided to leave the country with a guy, who was ten years younger than her. It had been a huge scandal since her and his father were public people. Since then, Steve’s dad made his work his number one priority, not making enough time to spend time with Steve.

That made Steve reacted badly. He stopped giving a shit to anything on his life. His grades dropped and he only studied enough to pass. He started spending his father’s money on stupid and futile things, like a new videogame console when he didn’t even liked playing games. He made new friends at the school, boys who knew how to actually have fun.

And that’s when Billy joined his life. Billy was a few months younger than Steve, but he was almost as tall as Steve, but he was fitter than Harrington, his arms so big and strong, he could probably lift Steve of the floor easily. That was the result of lifting weights every night before going to bed. Steve knew that ‘cause they were roomates since Billy first transfered to Dalton.

He came from California, with his short blond curls that looked like the sun had kissed them and his snarky comments about anything and anyone. His dad was an important businessman, who owned almost half of the hotels in a city near San Diego. Just like Steve’s dad, Billy’s didn’t care about his son, only if it was to make his life miserable. Billy was a good boy turned into a rebel after losing his mom for cancer a few years earlier. His dad remarried and with his new wife, came a step-sister, Maxine.

Neil Hargrove had Billy take care of Maxine like she was a baby, ignoring the fact that she was almost fourteen. She was Billy’s responsibility so he had to take her anywhere she wanted to go. He often forgot about picking her up, which led to Neil bashing him.

He was used to the beatings, they had started just a few weeks after his mom died. Forgot to do the dishes? Here comes a punch. Bad grades? He got a kick in the stomach. The beatings got worse when Neil found Billy with another boy, after arriving home earlier from his job. Since then Neil made everything in his hands to keep Billy on the line, which didn’t work at all, so he sent Billy to Dalton.

Billy found it ironic how his dad sent him to an all boys school when he didn’t want Billy to be a fag, but he didn’t complain. He was sure he was going to get tons of dick there.

When he first arrived in Dalton and was sent to his new room, his roomate was in the shower so he decided to unpack his things. After a while he heard the bathroom door open and a naked boy stepped out with a towel in his hands, drying his brown hair. Billy stared at him, his mind already going places and planning on how to get this gorgeous boy on his knees when the guy finally realized he wasn’t alone.

“ _Oh._ You must be my new roommate. I’m Steve.” The guy dropped his towel on the floor and crossed the room to shake Billy’s hand, apparently not giving a fuck about his nakedness. “Sorry for the mess, I didn’t have time to clean a little bit before you got here. I swear I’m not this messy.” 

“I’m Billy. Yeah, don’t worry about the mess. I’m sure we’ll make a even bigger mess in here soon, pretty boy.” Billy shaked Steve’s hand while looking down to the boy’s dick, staring at it for a while before lifting his eyes to meet Steve’s, grinning when he saw the other boy smirking.

That was back then, now they were on their final year with only a few months left to their graduation. They were on the road for almost 30 minutes, windows down, radio turned up loud with the wind messing Steve’s hair.

They had ditched their class for the day, deciding to go to drive around, probably park somewhere recluse so they could get high and have sex. Billy had dumped his school jacket as soon as he got in the car, throwing it on the back seat, where they had stocked a few beer bottles. He was now wearing only his white shirt and the blue and red tie they had to wear at school. His blue eyes were covered by a pair of really expensive shades and he was singing along to the song that was on the radio.

Steve turned his upper body to look at Billy, taking in how fucking gorgeous the californian boy was. The golden curls falling on his forehead, his lips moving in sync with the song with his tongue slipping out sometimes. His eyes traveled down Billy’s body focusing on how the uniform pants seemed to be painted on Billy, embracing his thighs and crotch in the right places and he couldn’t help but lick his lips knowing Billy wasn't wearing any underwear under the pants.

“If you keep staring at me with those huge Bambi eyes I’ll have to make you suck my dick while I drive.” Billy turned his head, looking at Steve instead of the road and opening his legs so he could show off his crotch more.

“What if that’s why I keep looking at you? Maybe I do want to suck your cock while we drive around, see if you can take it or if you have to pull over to not crash the car.” Steve batted his eyelashes at Billy, with a innocent smile, his pupils dilated, full of desire. Billy sometimes wondered how Steve could look so innocent while talking shit like that.

“Oh, is that right? Be my guest then, sweetie.” Billy took one of his hands of the wheel and grabbed Steve’s, moving it to his dick, that was already hard, just waiting to be touched. Steve moved his hand over it, stroking him above the pants and teasing Billy a little before moving to open his button and zipper.

“Think you can keep driving while and not kill us while I give you road head, babe? ‘Cause I know how you love looking down at me and see your cock slidding into my mouth, making me gag ‘cause it’s so huge.” Steve took Billy’s dick out of his pants, holding it and moving his thumb on the head, making Billy let out a soft moan. 

“Can’t promise anything, but hey, if we die at least we’ll die doing what we love, right?” He laughed while moving his hand from the steering wheel to Steve’s hair, tangling his fingers on the brown locks and making Steve move on the seat, trying to get more comfortable so he could drop his head to Billy’s lap.

Steve sucked the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around it just teasing for a while, before he lowered his head, taking Billy’s length all the way down. Billy was huge and thick and Steve always gagged a little at first but he liked the feeling, he wanted to taste all of Billy, even if his gag reflex would kick in.

“Yes, babe. That’s it, keep going, I know you can go deeper. Your mouth was made to take my cock, it fits perfectly inside this pretty mouth.” Billy kept one hand on the wheel and the other tangled on Steve’s hair, petting it affectionately. He felt his dick hit the back of Steve’s throat and moaned. “Fuck, Steve, there you go. See? Knew you could take it.”

Steve hummed around his cock and started moving his head up and down, his mouth so wet with saliva that Billy’s shaft was going in and out of his mouth easily. He twirled his tongue around it, tasting Billy and moaning, vibrations running through the shaft. He loved the taste of Billy, it was sweet and salty at the same time, it was addictive. He could spend the rest of his life sucking Billy off.

“Fuck it, babe. You are a pro at sucking dick. Look at how well you’re taking it. You can’t even get comfortable on the seat but here you are, with my dick inside your mouth like you would die if you stopped.” He glanced down at Steve’s head on his lap, taking his eyes of the road for a second to see Steve moving one of his hands to play with his balls. Billy threw his head back, hitting the seat taking in the feeling of Steve’s pretty mouth on him and his big hand fondling his balls.

The car swerved a little to the left, going to the other lane for a second before Billy moved the wheel to go back to the right lane. As soon as he did it he heard sirens and looked at the mirror.

“Hey, Steve. We got company.” He laughed when he saw the cop’s car in the distance, trying to catch up with him. “You better keep going and make me cum soon, ‘cause if they pull us up I’ll have to keep you down there until I come and they’ll know how much of a slut you’re.” He groaned as Steve heard his words and started going faster, sucking and swirling his tongue all around the shaft. He brought his head up to lick at the head, tasting the precum and moaning, looking at Billy through his lashes, his eyes tearing up and smiled around the dick in his mouth.

“Keep going, babe. The cops are near and I’m too. Come on, make me cum. I know you can do it.” He grabbed hard on Steve’s hair, keeping his face in place while he moved his hips to fuck Steve’s mouth. Waves of pleasure hit him, his eyes rolling at the back of his head, the loud sirens getting closer and closer to his car. Steve sucked the head again and squeezed his balls and that was enough to send him to the edge.

He came in Steve’s mouth, who swallowed every drop, feeling Billy’s jizz go down his sore throat. Steve lifted his head up, licking his lips clean while he locked his eyes on Billy’s and smiling, at the same time the cop’s car made the move to make them pull over.

Billy parked the car on the side of the road and tucked his cock back in his pants while Steve went back to his seat, not even trying to fix his hair or hide his erection.

The cop tapped on the window asking Billy to roll it down. Steve recognized him. It was Chief Hopper, one of his dad’s friends.

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” The Chief bent over to look inside the car, tapping his fingers on the car’s roof and his eyes went from Billy to Steve and then back at Billy.

“No, sir, no idea.” Billy responded, raising his eyebrow and throwing a slight close-lipped smile in the Chief’s diretor while Steve was fighting back a laugh.

“You were over the speed limit and swerving to the other lane. May I ask why?”

“You can, but I don’t think you’ll want to hear the reason, Chief.” He heard Steve trying not to laugh and grinned. Hopper looked back to Steve, taking in how his hair was messy, his school shirt full of wrinkles and his red plumped lips. He crinkled his nose in disgust when he realized what happened in the car. Stupid horny teenagers.

“Jesus, kids. You do know that doing this shit in a moving car is illegal and also dangerous, right?” He sighed and looked at Steve. “I’m letting you guys go ‘cause I don’t think your dad would like to know what happened here, but don’t do it again, shithead. I’m sure you guys can find a room and do what you gotta do safely. Now go, you already missed half of the classes, so just go. Also, this never happened. Have a nice day and be safe.”

“Thanks, Hopper. Bye!” Steve waved at the cop, who was already going back to his car, and started laughing, his hand grabbing Billy’s face to pull him for a kiss. “You are lucky Hopper likes me, otherwise we would be so fucked, babe. He could have found our stash too!”

“Hey, it was worth it! You sucked my dick, I came and we didn’t got in trouble. Win-win. Now, you behave and let me drive in peace and I’ll make it up to you later, okay?” He gave Steve a peck on the lips and started the car again. “So, what to you say we hit Chicago, find a really nice and expensive hotel with a huge ass window looking over at the city and get high? After that I’ll fuck you against the window, for the whole city to see. What do you think? Consider this a treat from my asshole of a dad and his bank account” 

Steve grabbed Billy’s hand, interlacing their fingers and smiled at him. “Only if I can do the same to you afterwards.”

“Deal.” The red car roared again, speeding up on the road, making its way to the wind city.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @c0bblenygma


End file.
